edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Peldaasa
"What about this system, here?" "That's the Peldaasa system. Sparsely inhabited, mostly ranchers and farmers. Far from Imperial control I can tell you that much." - Exleire and Commander Horain discussing potential repair sites for the early rebel fleet Peldaasa, often referred to as the Comet World, was a sparsely inhabited temperate semi-arid planet located in the Outer Rim Territories' Kwymar sector. Because of the massive amounts of dangerous comets racing through the system, it was not discovered until 300 BBY, and shortly after, initial colonization began after it was discovered to be a potential agriworld for the Republic's citizens. The planet was mostly known for its natural geological formations of red rocky hills and vast grassy plains, as well as being the homeworld of the sentient Gobi Gobi and the native Gison creatures, some of which were soon domesticated as cattle by the colonists. Description Peldaasa was an arid, small agriworld composed of a magma core and a stable atmosphere for breathing. Large, red rock hills rose from the surface, becoming a beautiful landscape among the vast grassy plains below. Inhabiting the planet were many species, in particular the native Gison. There was believed to be a native sentient species after a group of colonists disappeared after a scouting expedition, but none had returned to tell what they saw. Veerchok Valley was considered to be one of the most beautiful locations on the planet, and was desired by several ranchers for their herds. Along with the Gison, there were packs of wild anoobas in the red rocks, and herds of offworld nerfs roamed the countryside near Yus Kreega. Uncountable amounts of comets passed through the system and near the planet everyday, creating a dangerous predicament for starships needing to land on and take off from the world. During the winter months the planet experienced a light amount of snow, which decorated itself along the red rocks and light forests scattered among the wilderness. History Early History Peldaasa was discovered by scouts centuries before the rise of the Galactic Empire, but the new trail to Peldaasa was forgotten as the scouts moved on to other areas of space, forgetting the small planet altogether. It was eventually rediscovered by new scouts in 100 BBY, with brave groups of explorers traveling down to the surface. Returning to Republic Space, the scouts informed Republic officials of the planet's possibility as a new agriworld to feed the galaxy's citizens. Peldaasa was quickly colonized by a group of refugees from various worlds throughout the galaxy, and the colonists quickly built a proper spaceport to begin the important agricultural business needed by the Republic. Landing on the planet, the colonists created the first settlement, Yus Kreega, and began attempting to domesticate the native Gison. Federation control In 33 BBY, the Trade Federation had arrived at Peldaasa to convince the local farmers and ranchers to hand over the shipping rights of the planet to the Federation. When the farmers refused, the Trade Federation took control of the Comet World. The Galactic Republic sent a diplomatic team to dissolve the issue, and by the time of the Invasion of Naboo, the Trade Federation had left the planet entirely. Imperial Era As of 2 BBY, the planet hosts several ranches and small moisture farms, most of them scattered around the outskirts of Yus Kreega. Various bands of explorers arrive on the planet weekly, venturing out into the safer areas of the wilderness to discover new opportunities for agricultural or mining businesses. The Empire had yet to establish a real footprint on the small world. Early Rebellion Against the Empire The Hunt for Obi-Wan Kenobi In 2 BBY, a dangerous bounty named Drone ventured to Peldaasa to determine whether or not the rumors about Obi-Wan Kenobi active on the planet were true. After running into the fugitive Force-user Kel Brolen, both Drone and Kel ventured to the dangerous Veerchok Valley to capture a Kintan strider for the con artist Nivian. After leading the Kintan strider back to Yus Kreega after watching the Kintan strider defeat a band of robbers in Veerchok Valley, they were ambushed by the same group of robbers, this time more well-armed and numerous than the last. The trio defeated the robbers, who claimed to be the Black Diamonds, after a firefight in the town's dusty streets. Linking back up with Nivian in his hideout, both Drone and Kel agreed that they couldn't hand the Kintan strider, who they named King Crush, to the shifty Drall. Instead they brought him back to the Peldaasa militia at Fort Gison, where the semi-sentient beast became an honorary member and mascot of the militia. Arrival of war Not even a full week after Drone and Kel's adventure, Peldaasa became embroiled in the growing war between the Rebellion and the Empire. After the combined forces of several rebel cells were ambushed by the First Son and Admiral Hulf Danodel's Battle Group Cresh, they fled to the volatile Valsunic Nebula, taking refuge inside while waiting for the roaming Imperials to pass by. Sergeant Exleire was sent alone to Peldaasa after Commander Horain and Admiral Raddus determined that it was too remote for an Imperial presence. The rebels hoped that they could pass through the system without alerting the Empire, from where their cells could scatter and wait for the right time to converge once again. After Exleire reached the Comet World, he landed his A-wing starfighter on the outskirts of Yus Kreega, walking into the town and looking around for any sign of Imperials. Kel Forsec had noticed him, sneaking up and stealing some credits from the Sullustan's pockets. Exleire chased him through the streets, running into a roaming stormtrooper patrol, who immediately demanded his scandocs. Kel assisted Exleire in hiding before turning and running, watching as Exleire was surrounded by stormtroopers and taken aboard a Lambda-class shuttle. Kel then hotwired and stole a landspeeder parked in Trader's Plaza with the help of his astromech, driving in the direction of Fort Gison to see how King Crush was doing. After he arrived, Kel and the Kintan strider were present when the Imperial shuttle landed in the fort's courtyard, with a detained and binder-restricted Exleire roughly pushed out on his knees. Kel used the Force to convince the Imperial officer to release the rebel spy. Kel and Exleire then ventured out into the Veerchok Valley with Gav, a militia trooper, after the trooper witnessed Kel's use of the Force and told him he had to come with him. They met with a village of Gobi Gobi, the native people of Peldaasa, who described to Kel the prophecy that he must fulfill; to save the Gobi Gobi people and defeat another "great darkness". Unfortunately, the chieftain was killed in a raid from two scout troopers aboard speeder bikes, dying in the boy's arms and begging for Kel to save his people. Resolute to avenge the chief and the other dead natives, Kel and Exleire set out with Gav and the village's best amount of warriors to drive the Empire away from Peldaasa, especially after Exleire mentioned that the rebel fleet counted on their efforts. The combined forces of the rebels and Gobi Gobi defeated the Imperials and destroyed their orbital signal dish, crashing the shuttle into the dish and defeating the stormtroopers. Kel also dueled a Purge Trooper with an ancient sword gifted to him by the dying chief, further entangling himself in the rebel's cause. This led to the rebels jumping to Peldaasa, avoiding the Imperial forces who had located them and were bent on destroying them. The other cells split off to their other various homeworlds and areas of resistance, but Rancor's Fang stayed on Peldaasa, landing their starships in the outskirts of Yus Kreega to refuel and regather their forces. Insurgency and rebellion Only a week after the rebel fleet escaped to Peldaasa and scattered their forces, the Empire arrived in orbit of the planet with a force powerful enough to both subjugate the world and utterly destroy the rebels on the surface. Returning from their mission to protect the Shadow Raptor and track down those responsible for its attempted sabotage and revolt, Kel Forsec, Exleire, and Korvas Noth rendezvoused with Rancor's Fang and their fledgling forces on Peldaasa. Calling Code K-1-0, an immediate order to begin evacuation procedures, the rebel heroes were needed to protect the evacuation ships: the Tythos, and the Spinster's Loom,'' as they fled the planet and attempted to avoid the Star Destroyers in orbit. The rebels barely escaped, with the ''Scrapper ''providing covering fire for the transports and being the last ship to jump to hyperspace. Several starfighters were destroyed, with Commander Horain informing the rebels that they were at the brink of total destruction. With the Wookiee pilot Roowarra's help Rancor's Fang seeked out shelter at Port Tooga, blending in with the vast collection of starships and freighters bearing legitimate and illegitimate cargo alike. Agreeing that they had aspired to a ridiculous level of freeing the entire sector from Imperial rule, the rebels separated in two. Commander Horain and his starships would stay at Port Tooga, where they would recruit much-needed support, obtain more ships, and purchase weapons to eventually use against the Empire, while the heroes aboard the ''Scrapper would return to Peldaasa and begin a small underground insurgency against the Empire. Once they returned to the Comet World the rebels began scouting out the changed city Yus Kreega, obtaining a docking bay from a small-time Devaronian crime lord and setting up a hidden base inside. From there they began targeting the Empire, launching raids and sabotage missions along with rescue missions to loosen the grip of the Empire. Even though they occasionally traveled offworld, the rebel fighters always returned to Peldaasa, continuing their fight for peace and liberty. Several weeks later after countless engagements and skirmishes with Imperial forces, the rebels had recruited a homegrown picket force from the local people. Driving the Imperials back to their final strongholds at the planetary shield generator and the nearby Deep Omega Nine, a powerful mining installation fueled by slave labor, the rebels began to stage a desperate attack to free the planet of Imperial rule. After Jedi-in-training Kel Forsec, Sergeant Major Exleire, and the renegade Korvas Noth disabled the planetary shield generator, Captain Cara led a quick run through the evaporated shield and past the Imperial blockade. During their escape from the shield generator, Exleire accidentally contacted the crew of the Shadow's Scepter, with the outlaws vowing to determine who contacted them and either destroy them or keep them from being able to do so again. Drone, who had once been on Peldaasa with Kel knew the system and plotted a quick course, bringing HK-51, Chalkurra, and Big Doc along with him. Eventually the Battle of Peldaasa ensued, with the combined forces of the rebel fleet made up of the Shadow Raptor, Rancor's Fang, and the Scrapper attacking the Imperial blockade, destroying it with excellent starfighter tactics and the support of the Shadow's Scepter, which had arrived late in the battle. On the surface Kel, Exleire, and Korvas managed to infiltrate and destroy Deep Omega Nine. During the battle Governor Garr was captured and the facility was razed. The heroic rebels celebrated soon after with the locals, partying in the streets of Yus Kreega and Yus Ajez. In the days that followed the rebels built up their defenses for an expected Imperial counter attack. They vowed to protect the world they fought for and secure the livelihoods of those on the Comet World. Inhabitants Peldaasa hosted a small colonization effort with only one real settlement located along the planet's equator. Most of the colonists were a mix of offworld humans and aliens, many of them either working in Yus Kreega or as farmhands for the many ranches springing up around the town. A few enterprising individuals went a further step and built moisture farms, pulling the precious bits of moisture out of the air to supply a greater water source vital to the colonists other than the natural water features. Other than the colonists, there was believed to be some sort of natives on the world, but scouting missions couldn't determine if it was true or not. To protect both the scouts, Yus Kreega, and the local ranchers, the Peldaasa militia constructed an outpost on the cliff edge on the mouth of the Veerchok Valley called Fort Gison. During 2 BBY, the colonists learned of the actual natives of the planet, the reclusive Gobi Gobi, after the natives supported the early Rebellion against the Empire in destroying a signal dish, allowing the combined forces of the various rebel cells safe passage through the system to escape total destruction. Appearances Age of Rebellion Scum on the Fringes * Episode I: The Lost Starship (Mentioned only) Behind the Scenes Much of Peldaasa's biosphere is based on the real-life landscape of Sedona, Arizona. Specific images for Peldaasa used in this article belong to their proper owners.Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Rise of the Rebellion Category:Dead in the Water